Cosas inusuales: La Mision Imposible de Matsuda
by Lallen
Summary: Matsuda En Una Mision Super Especial. Eso es Inusual. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Takeshi Obata y… ehm (Consulta su revista de anime)Tsugumi Ohba. NO estoy ganando ni siete centavos escribiendo este fic.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_*Cosas Inusuales:_

_*Hoy:_

_(Agárrense)_

**Matsuda En una Misión Imposible.**

Manejando a toda velocidad, pasando por las calles de la ciudad, huyendo de un grupo de criminales montados en un auto tras él.

Oh, no… Matsuda aceleró lo mas que pudo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que iba a ser alcanzado. Bueno, en ese caso… A Problema Difícil, Solución Difícil, se dijo a si mismo. Entró a un callejón sin salida, y entonces abrió la puerta del auto y saltó fuera, dejando que el auto siguiera funcionando y estallara al chocar con la pared.

Matsuda huyó rápidamente, mientras los criminales lo creían muerto, y verificó que el misterioso paquete siguiera bien guardado en su bolsillo. "Perfecto…" pensó al sentir que éste no estaba roto ni dañado.

Se escabulló por unos pasadizos muy largos, subió por una inestable escalera y llegó dentro de un gran edificio.

Pero… se dio cuenta de que había cometido una grave equivocación. Había entrado al edificio equivocado. Y un montón de gánsters le apuntaban con sus armas. Casi instantáneamente Matsuda se tiró al piso y fue hacia la salida esquivando balas muy al estilo MATRIX.

Saltó fuera del edificio, dejando tras de sí una bomba chibi que explotó unos segundos después (Podíamos oír el tema de Misión Imposible) y echó a correr hacia el dichoso edificio correcto.

Al llegar, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vio un grupo de karatecas dispuestos a eliminarlo. Matsuda tragó saliva, se puso serio y comenzó a repartir patadas voladoras y golpes karatecas, dejando fuera de combate a sus enemigos con rapidez. Pero entonces apareció uno de ellos con música apocalíptica de fondo… el más poderoso de entre ellos.

CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Matsuda y él se miraron directo en los ojos, fruncieron el ceño y PAPA ZAS CUAS DOLOR SOPAS TORTAS TAMALES AUCH MIAAAAAAAOOO. La siguiente escena presenta a Matsuda parado, con el enemigo K.O en el suelo. Matsuda se pasó el brazo por la frente, cual gran héroe de película de acción.

-Jeje… muy bien, agente Touta.- Matsuda se volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz… esa voz… esa voz… definitivamente no la conocía. Entonces de las sombras surgió un hombre, envuelto en una lúgubre capa negra, que solo dejaba ver su cabeza. El tipo se reía.

-¡Déjame pasar!- exigió Matsuda.

-Debes darme ese paquete.-

-¡Jamás! ¡Juré que se lo entregaría a L! ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte!-

-Sabía que dirías eso… pero no contabas con ¡ESTO!- y señaló una esquina de la habitación.

Nada. La esquina estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Nada más.

Un signo de pregunta apareció sobre la cabeza de Matsuda.

-Er… jefe, estoy del otro lado.- se escuchó en la otra esquina.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, si- El maléfico tipo de la capa se volteo hacia la otra esquina –Como decía: Con ¡ESTO!-

Y con música de Beethoven de fondo (¡CHAN-CHAAAAAN!), esa esquina se llenó de luz y lo que estaba ahí dejo a Matsuda paralizado.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Sayu!- gritó, al ver a la tipa atada a una silla cual secuestrada de película. Junto a ella, un tipo la amenazaba con una pistola.

-¡Mwajajaja!- comenzó a reírse maquiavélicamente – ¿No contaba con eso, eh, agente Touta? Si no me entrega el paquete, Carl la aniquilará-

Y el tal Carl se rio macabramente, Sayu trató de emitir un grito pero le habían tapado la boca con cinta adhesiva. Chin… lo tenían atrapado, ¿Qué hacer en esta situación?

"Oh no, tienen a Sayu, pero… si les entrego el paquete, L se sentirá muy decepcionado, le prometí que se lo llevaría… mmh… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?"

-Y bien, agente Touta ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?- preguntó maquiavélicamente el tipo.

-¿Mmmh? ¿Por qué ataron a Sayu a una silla?- preguntó Light extrañado, llegando de pronto. Se acercó a Sayu (Carl se hizo a un lado porque no se esperaba la aparición de Light y no le habían explicado que hacer si él aparecía), le quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca y Sayu contestó, muy simplemente:

-¡Hola nii-san! ¡Estábamos jugando al secuestro!-

Matsuda aprovechó esa distracción para darle en la torre al maloso. Y otra vez, secuencia de golpes y violencia que hacen que este no sea un anime para niños: ¡¡PUM PAS CUAS DOLOR PAIN AUUUUUUCH MIAOUUUU SOPASSSSSSS!!

Y así, Matsuda sometió a su peligroso enemigo. Entonces fue hacia Sayu (Light ya la había liberado, explicándole que NO estaban jugando al secuestro) y ahí, típica escena de reencuentro:

-¡Saaaaaaayuuuuuu!- Matsuda yendo hacia Sayu (Fondo rosa con brillitos)

-¡Matsuuudaaaaa!- Sayu corriendo hacia Matsuda (Fondo aun MAS rosa con MAS brillitos)

-Ehm… ¿Me puedo ir?- Light preguntándose porque seguía allí.

-¡Saaaaaayuuuuu!- (Aumentan los brillitos)

-¡¡Maaatsuuudaaaa!!- (Ya casi no se ve el rosa de tantos brillitos)

Y justo cuando Sayu se va a abandonar a los brazos de Matsuda y un buen de lectoras van a lanzar un "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", aparece (música apocalíptica)… la madre de Sayu.

-¡Ah no!- grita, arrastrando a su hija y a su hijo (los dos de la oreja) a la salida.- No voy a dejar que mi niñita salga con alguien que trabaja con su padre.-

-Aaaaah…- se decepcionan Matsuda y Sayu.

-Ehm… Ma… ¿Por qué me arrastras? ¡Yo no hice nada!- Comienza a quejarse Light.

-¡Que mal chaperón eres! ¡Por eso también te arrastro!-

Viendo como su amada es arrastrado al mundo exterior, Matsuda solo alcanza a musitar un muy heroico y típico de película de acción "Otro día será… Sayu"

Entonces, con las manos en los bolsillos (para verse más nostálgico) Matsuda se dirige al elevador. Octavo Piso. Llega…

-¡Misión Cumplida L! ¡Tengo el paquete!- exclamó, entrando bruscamente e interrumpiendo a los pensamientos de L (Y por eso el pobre ya no supo si las probabilidades de que Light fuera Kira eran del 5% o el 6% o el 90% o qué).

L se volteó hacia el policía con mirada aburrida.

El papá de Light (no me importa su nombre) solo atinó a musitar un –Felicidades, Matsuda- y punto.

Matsuda se encaminó hacia el mejor detective del mundo y dejó en sus manos el paquete. L lo abrió y saco de el una cajita. De la cajita, otra cajita. Y de esa cajita saco una bolsita de plástico. La abrió, extrajo de ella un chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Gracias, Matsuda, cuando Watari me aviso que no podría ir por el porque estaba enfermo creí que jamás lo probaría.-

Y así acabo la súper misión de Matsuda. Touta Matsuda.

(Música de Misión Imposible)

**¿Fin?**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Amen a Matsuda **

**Segunda Pd: Matsuda es uno de mis personajes favoritos. **


End file.
